


The Aftermath

by DeltaSceptile



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSceptile/pseuds/DeltaSceptile
Summary: The girls of HunniePop find out that the main character from the game has cheated on all of them. Some of the girls gather at the Nutmeg Café to cope with the aftermath.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is written in screenplay format.

**INT. NUTMEG CAFÉ - MORNING**

Beli is seated at a table silently with her hands on her lap and her head down solemnly in sadness.

Kyanna walks up, her face also saddened.

 **KYANNA**  
Hey, Beli.

She sits in front of Beli.

 **KYANNA**  
Are you... doing okay?

 **BELI**  
I don't want to talk about it.

 **KYANNA**  
Me neither. It's hard enough for me  
dealing with it as it is.

 **BELI**  
He cheated on you too?

Kyanna nods.

 **BELI**  
I'm so sorry, Kyanna.

She moves her hands up and holds Kyanna's. Both of them sit and hold hands together.

Lola approaches them holding a mug of coffee.

 **LOLA**  
Well... I'll be darned.  
You too, huh?

Both Beli and Kyanna look up at her.

 **LOLA**  
You got room for one more?

 **KYANNA**  
Sure.

Lola sits down next to Beli.

Over at the bar. Tiffany is sitting down sadly scrolling through apps and messages on her smartphone.

Nikki walks up to her in the bar.

 **NIKKI**  
(sighs)  
Will it be the usual again?

 **TIFFANY**  
No thank you, Nikki.  
Not today.

 **NIKKI**  
You look like shit. Something on  
your mind?

 **TIFFANY**  
I feel terrible. Can I talk to you  
about it?

 **NIKKI**  
I mean, I really don't care, but...

 **TIFFANY**  
My boyfriend was cheating on me.  
He was sleeping with my mom.

 **NIKKI**  
What?! No way! _That_ douchebag?

 **TIFFANY**  
You know about him?

 **NIKKI**  
I was dating him too, then I heard  
he was juggling a whole bunch of  
chicks, including your mom. I didn't  
know you were one of them too.

 **TIFFANY**  
WHAT?! You too? And you knew about  
him and my mom?! Why didn't you  
tell me?!

 **NIKKI**  
Yeah, uh... don't you hate your mom?  
I didn't think you'd care.

 **TIFFANY**  
How many others were there?

 **NIKKI**  
I dunno... uh... six, I think,  
including Audrey and Professor Yumi.

 **TIFFANY**  
Oh my god. This is worse than I thought.  
Are you doing okay, Nikki?

 **NIKKI**  
Yeah. Whatever. I'm fine.

 **TIFFANY**  
Really? You should feel awful.

 **NIKKI**  
I said, I'm FINE. I don't care.  
He was just a fucking asshole. That's all.

 **TIFFANY**  
Okay. Do you know who  
any of the other girls were?

 **NIKKI**  
Yeah. Those three over there.  
Now can you leave me alone?

Tiffany turns around and sees Beli, Lola, and Kyanna sitting at the table. She recognizes them.

 **TIFFANY**  
Oh no.

She stands up and walks over.

At the three girls' table, Tiffany walks up to them.

 **TIFFANY**  
Kyanna! Are you okay?

 **KYANNA**  
Tiffany?

 **TIFFANY**  
I heard what happened to all of you.

 **LOLA**  
Yep. He played us all for fools.  
We all fell right into his trap.

 **BELI**  
(angrily)  
What kind of horrible person  
would do something like that?!  
(crying)  
_I thought he truly cared about me!_  
_I believed he loved me for myself_  
_and not my body! I feel so ashamed_  
_and embarrassed!_

She leans her head on her arms and sobs miserably.

Kyanna and Lola put their hands on her shoulders for comfort.

 **KYANNA**  
Beli, it's going to be okay.  
We're here for each other.

 **TIFFANY**  
I always knew being cheated on was  
a huge bummer, but I never thought  
it would happen to me like this. Is it  
okay if I join you guys?

 **LOLA**  
Of course, Darling.

Tiffany sits next to Kyanna. All four of them embrace at the table.

Around the corner of the café, Kyu appears and looks at the girls with one raised eyebrow. She turns around and looks at the camera view.

 **KYU**  
(to the reader)  
Sheesh! Would you get a load of this?!  
I don't know what _they're_ crying about.  
Personally, I wouldn't mind having a  
sleazy guy mackin' on a bunch of other  
girls. If it were up to me, I would jump  
in the dog pile and get me some action  
with these girls along with him. I mean,  
who doesn't love a hot threesome or  
foursome? Bow-chicka-bow-wow!!  
(chuckles)  
But then again, I guess this might be what  
would actually happen if one dude was dating  
a whole bunch of girls at once. As much as  
it sucks, life isn't just a simple dating sim  
where you can get away with banging every  
single chick. That's why this fanfiction was  
written. Not that I agree with the writer or  
anything. Anyway! I'm off to read my own  
dirty HuniePop fanfics!

Kyu leaves the room.


End file.
